<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peppermint by beautysupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821844">Peppermint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme'>beautysupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was in a hurry to get this over with and have Dutch return to camp. Each casual outting with him was becoming more and more insufferable, leaving him unsatisfied and longing for the man. </p><p>A simple canon divergent PWP based on The Joys of Civilization mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peppermint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stick 'em up, cowboy."</p><p>Arthur heard the suggestion in the man's voice as clear as the sound of the hammer being pulled back. Frustration from being robbed yet again caused his shoulders to tense. The man was close and Arthur could feel the sexual tension choking him as he waited for the man to rob him or offer to spare him in the nearby alley. He heard the voice of his would be assailant break and a familiar laugh filled the street before he turned to see Dutch holstering his revolver. </p><p>"Yeah, real funny Dutch."</p><p>"I thought so! So here we are in a strange land of papists and rapists... America's very own Gomorrah."</p><p>"Cities all look the same to me. So, how you get on?" He was in a hurry to get this over with and have Dutch return to camp. Each casual outting with the man was becoming more and more insufferable, leaving him unsatisfied and longing for him. He just wanted a long bath and time to himself.</p><p>"I've been askin' around about Mr. Bronte. From what I've heard, this establishment is our best lead but I haven't had any joy in there so far…"</p><p>"So I should just give it a shot?"</p><p>"Maybe you'll have better luck than I did. Either way...it's getting late. I got us a room upstairs. Come up when you're done and let me know if you were able to find anything out."</p><p>In recent months, it had been rare to see Dutch in such a light mood as opposed to constantly weighed down and on edge from all the responsibility on his shoulders. It had been almost equally as long since they had shared a bed, leaving Arthur to satisfy his needs elsewhere. Each clumsy fumble with a stranger just left him yearning more for Dutch's familiar touch. In all of his rendezvous, he hadn't found a man as skilled as his mentor. Skill aside, he also hadn't found a man with a satisfyingly thick cock like Dutch's either.</p><p>After no success at the bar and getting information from a drunk, Arthur decided to leave interrogating street kids til the morning and headed to the upstairs room. He opened the door to find Dutch laid out on the bed, his vest and shoes removed, absorbed in one of his books. The oil lamps on the bedside tables cast the room in warm light.</p><p>"I see you've already laid claim to the bed," Arthur gestured to the long sofa opposite the bed in an attempt to judge the situation. </p><p>"No," Dutch smirked at the statement, aware of Arthur's intentions. He moved to make room for the other man. Arthur took a seat on the bed, "There's plenty of room here."</p><p>"The bartender was no help but some drunk said I should be able to get information from the street kids that hang around the alley. I'll check it out in the morning."</p><p>"Good work. Now...I may not have been able to get any information but…" Dutch shifted on the bed, retrieving a small bottle from his pant pocket, smirking at Arthur, "I did stop by the Fence. He seems to be dabbling in some interesting items as of late."</p><p>Arthur took the bottle from the man, reading the label. <em> Peppermint oil</em>. He gave a curt laugh as he handed the bottle back to Dutch, not understanding the man's intention, "What?" </p><p>"Lay back and I'll show you," Dutch firmly pressed on Arthur's chest, guiding him down to the mattress, "Unless, of course you're not in the mood…"</p><p>"I'm always in the mood for you, Dutch. You know that…" Arthur leaned into Dutch's touch as his large hand caressed his jaw. He paused as he began to unbutton his pants. He had noticed how Dutch looked at him when he wanted him, possessive and animalistic. He wasn't sure how he'd take seeing another man's mark on him but he knew Dutch wouldn't take rejection well either, and he didn't want to deny Dutch or himself </p><p>"Well then, let's see it big man." </p><p>"I just...its been awhile since we...I thought you weren't interested anymore." Arthur explained as he fumbled with his suspenders and zipper, sliding his pants down his legs. </p><p>"I'm always interested, son. I've just been under a lotta stress." Dutch stopped the blonde from rolling onto his side, "On your back. I wanna see you."</p><p>Dutch smirked as Arthur bit his lip. He always loved seeing the other man on display,  hard and begging to be fucked.  He ran his hand over the dark blonde hair on Arthur's legs as he leaned over him, pressing his lips against his. He usually didn't have the pleasure of taking his time with the man the way he wanted, having to be quick and quiet away from camp while the others were sleeping. He pressed kisses over Arthur's lips, down his neck, stopping to pay special attention to the scar on his shoulder before working his way down his abdomen. Arthur gasped at Dutch's affection, not used to the intimacy. The man spread his legs and began kissing his inner thighs. Then he stopped and Arthur felt his heart drop to his stomach. He closed his eyes and swallowed, waiting for Dutch's wrath or disappointment.   </p><p>"When was this?" The only emotion in Dutch's voice was that of curiosity as he traced Arthur's stretched hole. The only loyalty Dutch expected from him was as a gun; he wanted Arthur's allegiance, his body was an added perk. The more he imagined it, the more he enjoyed the thought of random men fucking Arthur in various positions. His cock was unbearably stiff at the image of Arthur taking propositions in saloons or getting fucked by strangers out on the trails. </p><p>"Few days ago - I'm sorry...I didn't - I wouldn't have if I'd known you were still interested. I...Everytime I imagine they're you..."</p><p>"You are such a good boy, even when you've been bad. I bet you want me to punish you, don't you Arthur?"</p><p>Arthur nodded feverently. Dutch loved how quickly the man's callous personality dissolved into a pliant heap of need and desire when he bedded him. He opened the bottle of oil and poured it on his fingertips, feeling it cool his skin on contact. The scent hit Arthur immediately and he felt his body respond to its implications. </p><p>Dutch's hand ran over his chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples. The peppermint immediately took affect, tingling and sensitizing him to the man's touch. Arthur leaned up, propping himself on his elbows as he watched Dutch press his mouth against one nipple, flicking and teasing it with his tongue. Arthur let his mouth drop as his breathing increased, his heartbeat hastened, and his cock jerked against his stomach. Dutch's hand skimmed over his side and dipped between his legs. Dutch smiled as he traced Arthur's rim, admiring how his back arched when the prickling sensation claimed the sensitive area. His fingers brushed over the younger man's balls and the underside of his shaft, making him moan as the sensation engulfed him. Dutch ran his other hand over the younger man's Adam's apple and through the stubble on his face, appreciating Arthur's masculinity. </p><p>"Maybe as punishment, we should invite some men up from the bar so I can watch the take turns on you." Dutch purred as he stroked Arthur's cheek. It wasn't intended to be malicious. The thought of Arthur being overwhelmed with pleasure made him harder than he ever imagined. </p><p>"No - I need <em>you </em> . I don't know if I can take not havin' you any longer. <em> Please </em>."</p><p>"Let's see just how naughty you were..." Dutch pressed his finger inside Arthur's willing entrance and watched the blonde wince as the peppermint oil burnt the tiny tears inside him. As he pressed deeper, the man cried out, biting into his lip. Whoever had Arthur last had done a number on him, "My, my, Arthur…"</p><p>"You ruined me, Dutch. I ache for you all the time." Arthur's hands were desperately twisting his shirt. Dutch started on the buttons, seeing blue eyes scan every inch of skin he revealed. </p><p>"Oh, I'll make you ache, son."</p><p>"Yes, please, <em> please </em>."</p><p>Dutch tossed the shirt on the sofa and slid his gun belt off. Arthur hurried to help him with his belt and the button of his pants. He pushed Arthur back on the bed, chasing after this mouth.  He pressed his finger back inside the man with ease, quickly adding another. Arthur began panting as the oil burnt through him, his face red as his previous proclivities were exposed further. Dutch smiled as he bit the man's lip. He was thankful to the stranger for leaving him little work in the way of preparation. </p><p>"You have been such a little whore, haven't you, Arthur..." He whispered against the blonde's ear as he licked the sensitive spot just behind it. He chuckled as Arthur's hands grabbed and pulled desperately at him. Dutch pressed his lips to the other man's, grinding down against him to let him feel his cock. </p><p>"Dutch…" Arthur's hips instinctively and desperately thrust upward, not wanting to lose the friction of the man against him. </p><p>"Tell me what you let them do to you. Tell me how much you like it."</p><p>"I let them fuck me in the hotels of each town we pass through while their wives are asleep at home. I suck cock in alleys before they bend me over crates. I met two deputies on the road once and I fucked one while the other plowed me. Last time I was arrested, I shared a cell with a feller...one of the deputies walked in on the guy sucking me and made us both suck him through the bars...I never let them finish in me, Dutch. Only you."</p><p>Dutch wanted to bury himself deep in his needy boy and flood him with every ounce he could give.  He reached between them and started stroking Arthur, earning pleasant little moans from him as he leaked all over his hand.  He picked the man up and hurled him over the arm of the sofa before pulling his hands behind his back. Dutch marched the younger man out in the balcony adjourning the room. Arthur groaned as the humid air of Saint Denis set over his bare skin and Dutch bent him over the metal railing. He felt the man shift behind him and then felt him press inside him, searing hot pain shooting through him as he was stretched open around Dutch.</p><p>The peppermint burnt through Arthur as Dutch pulled his hand back and delivered a few bruising smacks to the side of the younger man's ass, delighting in the quiet yelp it earned. He basked in Arthur's grunts and moans as he slammed against the little pleasure pit inside him. Arthur bit into his lip until it bled, trying to stifle his cries as pedestrians walked by the street below. Dutch's fingers pressed at his mouth, trying to pry it open so he could embarrass himself. Arthur couldn't take it, "Dutch...I can't...please. There's... there's something I keep thinking of when we're riding together…"</p><p>"Tell me." Dutch slowed his hips and sucked at Arthur's neck, waiting to hear more enticing filth from the man's mouth. </p><p>"I wanna ride you, Dutch." </p><p>Dutch was surprised at the suggestion, unsure what Arthur was implying. He imagined the younger man flipping him on his stomach and pulling him on all fours to ride his ass. He was always reserved about relinquishing dominance, "Ride me?"</p><p>Arthur took advantage of Dutch's surprise at the suggestion, pushing him off in a quick show of strength.  He pulled the older man back into the and pushed him on the bed. The older man was on his back, eagerly looking up as he waited for Arthur to take the lead. Arthur mounted him, straddling his hips as he took Dutch in his hand, slicking him up with spit. Dutch let his head fall back as Arthur sank down on his cock, taking him all in, his body shaking from the sudden, deep penetration. Dutch moaned at the sight of his boy - how he loved being full. Arthur's hands dangled limply at his side and Dutch raised his to give the man something to press on. Arthur grabbed Dutch's hands for purchase and pressed his knees into the mattress, moving his hips to a rhythm as he worked through the burn of both the peppermint oil and Dutch splitting him apart. When Dutch's cock brushed against that little bundle of sensitive nerve endings inside him, Arthur moaned loud enough for the entire establishment to hear him. Dutch bit down on his lip as Arthur tightened around him. As the tremor subsided, Arthur continued riding him hard, slamming down on him as he was stretched to his limits.  </p><p>Arthur's sweat soaked skin glowed in the lamp light and little flecks of gold shined in his facial hair. As the man moaned again, Dutch pulled one hand away from Arthur's grip and pressed his thumb against his teeth. The pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach spread as he watched Arthur greedily take it, sucking and moaning on the digit. Dutch grabbed the younger man's hip with his other hand, digging his fingers into his flesh as he began thrusting upward, hard and fast, chasing his orgasm, "You are so Goddamn beautiful, Arthur."</p><p>Dutch pulled his other hand from the man's mouth, taking firm hold of his hips as he mercilessly slammed against Arthur's prostate, wrenching loud, needy moans from him.  Arthur came hard when he felt the other man explode inside him, shooting streaks of warm cum up his stomach and over Dutch's chest. </p><p>He took a moment to collect himself before slipping off the bed and to the wash station on the other side of the room. He wet two washcloths and tossed one to Dutch. Arthur watched the man slowly wipe him from his chest, commiting the image to memory. When they finished he took the cloth from Dutch and tossed them both in the pail by the wash station. Dutch folded the sheets down and Arthur sank in beside him. He pulled the covers over both of them before. Arthur felt the man softly touch his shoulder before pressing a kiss near the scar tissue. </p><p>"I'll try to be more attentive to your needs, son." </p><p>"S'okay. I know you have a lot on your mind, Dutch."</p><p>"That's exactly why I'll make more time... It's a good release. Besides...we can't have you following every decent looking man into his tent or a hotel room. Now get some sleep." </p><p>Arthur closed his eyes as the man pressed a final kiss to his temple, easily falling to sleep for the first time he could recall.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>